


【露米】Harlot

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【露米】Harlot

脑洞灵感来源于电视剧Harlot，一点点摸鱼  
几个世纪前的男女支阿尔弗雷德与有身份、地位的大金主伊万。

这种感情异常畸形，像新生儿被扼杀于襁褓里一样畸形，又像老丨鸨突然背叛了自己的妓丨院与女孩儿一样突如其来。  
他们一起躺在昏暗里、寂静里，各种方面的坦诚相待——肉丨体上的坦诚与心灵上的供认。软塌塌的床垫承受着两个人的重量，小声呻吟叫苦，深陷进去。从哈维夫人那里买来的绸缎在月光里奇怪地闪烁着微点光芒，在这一刻的前十分钟，两句话从他们刚接完吻的嘴中流出。现在，他们呆滞地依靠着抱枕，盯着紧闭的华丽大门。

“我杀了人。”

“我杀了那位爵士，死在街头的那位英格兰的爵士。”

布拉金斯基目前并不想和他的male prostitute接吻或做丨爱，尽管他们刚刚结束。刚刚被搅成一团的床单与被套被冷落在床尾，他的琼斯在接受500磅后的第四天与他坐在床上，听着风呼啸与深夜鸟鸣。  
500磅，多么昂贵的琼斯。他尽展风姿，将身份高贵的布拉金斯基哄得团团转。布拉金斯基并不期待500磅能给他带来所期待的爱情，他欣赏琼斯起伏的身躯，他倾慕琼斯的绝色。琼斯则只渴求500磅能带给他温饱，与安全——但是十分讽刺的是，这反而会把他放入水生火热之中。他只是一个贫穷又该死的男丨妓——臭名昭著的男丨妓，对他来说什么都暗淡无用，又不值得在乎。

“你说的是，那个被放在小巷子里的……叫什么来着……？”  
“查尔斯。”他的声音很轻。

那个白脸红颊的伪君子死在街头，现在不知道躺在哪一片冰冷的大理石之下。他右腹部破出的黑黝黝的口子流出殷红的血液，震惊与害怕永远烙印在他的瞳孔里。查尔斯的口袋被掏空，血流干，最终倒在隐秘、污秽肮脏的小巷角落里。  
执法人员极度腐败，他戴着假发，装模作样、咄咄逼人地声称这就是抢劫，赤裸裸地抢劫谋杀，便没有再追查下去。这个城市就像他的法庭一样，是个彻底腐烂到底的无力男人，纵容一切发生——无论是对琼斯这类人有利或不利。琼斯因为法官的判断而暂时叹了口气，但他当然清楚幸运女神只是一时地垂青于他。  
他在回到自己的老丨鸨身边的路上，穿梭在污泥浊水里。琼斯双眼被夜蒙了一层纱，他靠着感官走路，也靠着感官感觉到冰冷尖锐的刀尖抵在他的腰间。那个人说话昏糊不清，他嘟囔着要挟琼斯。但可怜的琼斯分文不剩，他挣扎，用各种难听的污言秽语回击，再迷迷糊糊地一把夺过那把刀。他身板不小，很结实，力气也不小。他被推搡在角落里，他也在角落迷糊地摆了一刀，正正好好在那个意识模糊的男人身上。  
夜深，没有灯。琼斯根本不值得那是谁，是什么身份，有没有死。他只是感觉到汩汩的、炙热的、粘稠的液体从被捅处流了出来。他逃走，似一只被火光晃到迷失的野兔子，刀子留在罪恶的现场，跌在渐渐死去的男人身边。  
然后？

查尔斯，是查尔斯爵士。

他死了，被人在破巷子的角落里发现。

无人在乎，这个并不重要、也不值得利用的查尔斯的死。

琼斯则连哄带骗地向布拉金斯基抬价，直到500磅，顺理成章地让他成为了自己的Keeper，亦或许可以称作Guardian。无论何时，何种情况，他都太需要一个人来包丨养下他，将他放置于一个较大的保护伞之下。

“没人在乎查尔斯的死了，就连他的妻子都对这个消息嗤之以鼻。”布拉金斯基翻身，下床，全身沐浴在刺骨的冷空气里。  
“就像是贫民区最令人作呕的角落里的死老鼠一样。”琼斯小声诅咒道。  
“嗯？”  
“我在形容我自己。”  
“……”布拉金斯基对于这些话语，并不清楚要如何回答。  
“这不是我第一次亲眼目睹生命的逝去，但这却是我第一次亲手了结一个生命。”  
“每天都有人死去，”布拉金斯基披上一层衣服，“各种死法，自然或非自然死亡。”  
“你是第一个知道的，”琼斯亮晶晶的蓝眼睛紧盯着他的背影，“竟如此冷漠又平淡。”  
“并不奇怪，每个人都可能是杀人犯，就像现在一个杀人犯正躺在我的床上一样。”他挥了挥手，满不在乎地把酒倒入玻璃杯里。辛辣刺鼻的感觉瞬间窜出容器，与鼻息混迹在一起，难受但致瘾。一口冰凉的液体吞下肚，从肠胃清醒到脑部。夜本就是锋利的刀，可以轻而易举地一把划碎睡眠与平静。

时常发生性，是唯一稳定这略畸形关系的条件。  
他们就是一座偏远地区的教堂，整点时，时钟会被准时敲响，声响将扩散至整个城市。布拉金斯基与琼斯看似在十字架与马赛克玻璃的庇护之下，安逸地享受金钱带来的欢愉；但十字架可拆、玻璃易碎，教堂也会因失修而坍塌，阳光直射入圣台上，透亮他们精光的胴体。  
数不清多少次了，也说不出究竟哪一次有任何印象深刻的点。这种性体会，布拉金斯基找不到任何恰当的词汇来形容；而琼斯，他则可以立即回答，“金钱”。但二者皆可以用“享受”来形容身体交合时的感觉。  
当他的器官塞入琼斯下丨体的时候，当他的后丨穴紧贴着布拉金斯基的性丨器的时候，所有人都会知道这是如此畸形。对于时代，他们像是格格不入且遭人唾弃的低调异教徒。

琼斯经常会在清晨透过华丽繁琐的窗帘与玻璃看着那硕大的园子，偶尔思考接下来的日子，偶尔回忆他们做过的爱。他端着布拉金斯基那昂贵的酒杯，窃笑着评价这种行为是悦人的、绝对正常且值得享受于依赖的。每次迭起的高丨潮推送他达到欧陆阿尔卑斯山的顶端，他舒服地呻丨吟出无数表达爱意的句子。  
可，他，根本不爱布拉金斯基。这是铁定的事实。  
而且他知道，布拉金斯基也许真的爱自己。  
所以，琼斯有时在清晨吞下一口烈酒，笑着怀疑于取笑这个想法与事实。他有萌生一直留在这里的想法，为了一份值得信任的保护，一份相对安逸的生活，一份远离俗世纠纷的净土。他当然不会愿意因为爱情而被囚禁在这里，琼斯完完全全不爱布拉金斯基；但他又自相矛盾地享受这份爱，肆无忌惮地将一切占为己有。

“你有想过被目击，被人向法官举报，该怎么做吗？”他突然开口问道。  
“没有，完全没有。”  
“认命？”  
“彻底认命。”  
他很淡定，和夜一样安静，唯一有点嘈杂亦是布拉金斯基机械般的吞咽。  
“如果你愿意，我可以出面为你庇护。”  
“没有必要的。”琼斯翻了个身，将自己包裹在仍然温热的被子里。  
“为什么？”他放下酒杯，转过身看向琼斯。  
“你不必把爱放在这种地方，这件事不值得被辩护，我也不值得。”  
布拉金斯基再没有询问下一句，他的瞳色被灰暗的室内蒙上一层纱。但他的深渊仍然深不可测，且密切注视着琼斯。窗帘拉开，窗户打开，云一层层地叠起，冰冷带锈味的液体产物降落于泥土里。

“不要装作你什么都懂。”布拉金斯基有些粗鲁地再次开口。  
“My Lordship，你也可以试着改变认为自己什么都明白这个想法。”  
他闷笑一声，慢吞吞地坐回床边。他觉得头皮发痒，固执粘在全身，致死地发痒难受。

“该睡了。”

也许是夜里一点，也或许已经接近破晓，但夜走得很缓慢。他把梦境带来，塞进琼斯或布拉金斯基的脑袋里，扰乱着他的思绪。

绞刑架，夜带来了绞刑架，藏在他黑色长袍的袖子里。他只是将绞刑架放在布拉金斯基的院子里，再悄悄离去。夜从来不会逼迫任何人，也不会亲自绑上极粗的麻绳。肮脏破旧的绞刑架孤零零地立在精心打理的草坪上，它已经足够疲惫了。油乎乎的奇怪物质附着在表面，甚至还有黏稠的血迹或体液残留着，或渗入细小的木头缝隙里，风干至无法清理。当然，不会有人去当那个清理绞刑架的傻子。  
琼斯在夜的抚摸下、催眠里，焦躁不安地皱起眉头翻身。夜在犹豫是否应该把绞刑架留在院子里，留给琼斯与布拉金斯基。他不清楚究竟应该如何判断。他裹在长袍里，双臂在胸前交叉，站在草坪上透过没有拉窗帘的玻璃，观察着熟睡的布拉金斯基与琼斯。或许琼斯真的该死，杀害查尔斯爵士，做男丨妓——后者是原罪。他总是在夜本人前卖弄壮实的肉丨体，毫不在乎。但布拉金斯基又有什么理由被绞死？  
夜清楚，这不在他的管辖之内，这是他老朋友死亡的工作。不过他着实在思索着，就在他们的门外，思索着这一切究竟会不会降临。

城市将会先从污秽不堪的地方醒来，没有一丝光亮；城市也将会从这里睡去，同样在昏暗一片里。

这绝对是他们讲话最少的一夜，浸泡在血液里的一夜。

Fin.


End file.
